


A Bad Habit

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-26
Updated: 2006-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Bad Habit

Students think Professor Snape an inhuman apparition in his black cloak, with his black scowl. But there was this about him: he could not resist picking on a scab. Any skin swollen by new shoes would be punctured, then bandaged; scabs obliterated as soon as they formed.

There was one he'd been picking on for more than fifteen years. He'd sensed it, slashed across his very being, carved on the face of his boggart, as soon as he'd left school.

'It won't heal if you pick at it.' Maybe not. But Snape couldn't resist.

So now he was a teacher.


End file.
